


Who We Are

by Welsper



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: First Time, M/M, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22231639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welsper/pseuds/Welsper
Summary: “We should not."“No,” Larsa agreed, “we should not. But perhaps it is time we did it anyway.”
Relationships: Gabranth | Noah fon Ronsenburg/Larsa Ferrinas Solidor
Comments: 2
Kudos: 16
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	Who We Are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nan](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nan/gifts).



“Ow, f-,” Larsa started before he caught himself. He rubbed his forehead and glared at the offending beam of wood. Noah barely held back a snort and bowed his head when Larsa glared at him next.

“My apologies.”

“This was higher before, I swear.”

“You were lower before, my lord,” Noah offered. Just yesterday an exasperated seamstress had implored him to petition the young lord to _please_ stop growing out of his clothes every month. It would not have been that much of an issue did the duties of representing the Empire now not fall solely on Larsa. Endless meetings and balls and state visits, all during which he had to look every inch a sophisticated ruler, draped in silk and fur and fineries.

“I suppose I was,” Larsa said and Noah saw a sly smile spread on his lips. “It will make this easier then.”

“Pardon, my lord?”

And then Larsa’s hand was on his neck and pulled Noah towards him. Noah could easily resist, but he did not and it was only partially the surprise, if he was true to himself. Larsa’s lips on his were firm and gentle and Noah allowed himself a moment of bliss the fleeting touch brought him before he drew back.

“My lord -”

“I have a name, Noah. What am I to you? Only your lord? Your charge? Can you not see me as anything else, even now?”

“You will always be my lord,” Noah said and it was the truth. “So long as you would have me as your Judge.”

“I would have that,” Larsa said. “And I would have you as my man too.”

Noah tried to calm his beating heart at that. They could not… He was not such a good man to deny something like this when offered to him. When all he had ever wanted was offered to him. A young man’s folly, that was all this was. Nothing Noah should encourage or by all rights wish for even within the confinement of his mind.

“I pray we not take this any further.”

Noah wanted to return the conversation to something less volatile, something less likely to make him lose himself, but he looked at the hair falling into Larsa’s face, barely concealing the smile in his eyes, the flicker of Larsa’s tongue as he licked his lips and he would be damned before he could remember anything more important than that. Could not remember any of the contents their meeting should have had.

“I have wanted you since I this high,” Larsa said while holding a hand to Noah’s stomach. Even though the steel of the plate did not let him feel the touch, warmth spread through Noah. A feeling he knew all too well, when it came to Larsa. Whether it was a touch, a smile or simply the knowledge that his lord was near and safe and well. What Larsa stirred in him Noah had long tried to deny and found himself unable to. “My feelings for you won’t suddenly change, if you think this a fleeting passion of one who knows not better.”

Would that it was a fleeting passion of _Noah’s_. He saw the look in Larsa’s eyes, that endless curiosity to see what was out there and he wanted to show him just what having a man was like.

“I may be young, Judge Magister, but I am not stupid, neither am I blind nor deaf to the world. I know how you look at me,” Larsa whispered into his ear and Noah shuddered for it. “What say you we stop denying ourselves? How long must you make me wait?”

“We should not,” Noah said and put a hand on the small of Larsa’s back.

“No,” Larsa agreed, “we should not.”

Noah pulled him closer.

“But perhaps it is time we did it anyway,” Larsa said and cupped Noah’s cheek with one hand. Noah closed his eyes and leaned into the gentle touch. When he opened them again, Larsa was smiling at him, kind and gentle and full of warmth and Noah knew he was lost, now and forever.

“Aye, perhaps it is time for that.”

Noah leaned down and Larsa closed his eyes as their lips met. He sighed happily as Noah pulled him into an embrace, tight and close as Larsa’s tongue found his own and they poured all they had been holding back into that kiss. For a moment Noah could forget all that held them back, their stations and duties and simply let himself enjoy Larsa melting into his arms as he drew soft moans and whimpers from him. Larsa pulled back with a gasp and licked his lips.

“You owe me quite a few more of those,” he said and Noah laughed.

“I live to serve you, my lord,” he said.

“It’s Larsa.”

“Larsa.”

The boy smiled and kissed him again, hungry and needy and Noah could feel his cock hard in his breeches and he wanted Larsa to _ask_.

“Can we take it further now?” Larsa muttered against his lips before claiming them again, and Noah did not answer but lifted him up by his hips. Larsa gasped and wrapped long legs around his waist and his arms around his neck.

The mattress sank as he lowered Larsa onto it, gently and carefully and he halted as he felt Larsa’s arms around his neck tremble. He thought it fear for a horrified moment before he saw the flush in Larsa’s face and the shape of his hard cock plain between his legs. Larsa’s hands found their way to the clasps and belts of Noah’s armor and the parts fell, one by one, strewn carelessly across the floor. If Noah had found any of his soldiers treating their armor like that he’d have them on mopping duty until the end of days but Larsa reached out for him and pulled him down again and it was the only thing that mattered.

“I thought about you in here,” Larsa whispered into his ear and Noah’s cock pulsed painfully in his pants. “I wondered what you would be like… will you not show me?”

There was nothing else he wanted more than that, even though he ought not. Noah claimed Larsa’s mouth, muffling whimpers and moans as he tugged at linen and silk and belts. Larsa pressed into his touch, lifting his torso and only breaking the kiss for the moment Noah needed to pull his tunic off before going back for more.

It was Larsa’s hands undoing the clasps of his leather undergarments and brushing a hand over his cock that stopped him finally, even though every part of him wanted nothing more than to answer that passion. He held Larsa’s wrists in his own hands. They were fine and slender, too fine and slender still perhaps. It hurt Noah to see the pain of rejection in his face and he worried his lower lip between his teeth and he tried to find something to say.

“Look me in the eyes and tell me you do not want me as I want you and I shall let you go and never speak of this again,” Larsa said then. His breath came shallow, his pale, smooth chest sinking and rising heavily and his hair stuck to his face and Noah had never seen anything lovelier than this. Every inch he wanted to kiss and explore and serve his lord in every way Larsa could possibly want from him.

Noah found Larsa’s eyes.

And said nothing.

The rest of their clothes fell in a frenzy, torn and thrown and discarded as they unearthed one another with a want years in the making. Noah drank in the sight of his lord on his lap, pale and beautiful and everything he could ever want and still hardly believed he was given.

Larsa’s hands wandered over his skin, curious and eager and Noah held still for him. His own hands he kept on Larsa’s hips. They tightened their grip when Larsa’s fingers brushed over his cock, hard already. The boy leaned forward, pressing their foreheads together as he slowly stroked Noah.

“Touch me,” Larsa said, his voice unsteady but full of want and led one of Noah’s hands to his own cock.

“Yes,” Noah breathed and wrapped his hand around the hard length, raw desire welling up in him at the sound Larsa made at that, low and whiny and it sounded sweeter than Noah had ever imagined it would. Larsa let out a startled gasp as Noah drew him near to kiss his neck.

Larsa might never belong to him as Noah belonged to him and that was fine but he sucked a mark into pale skin anyway. He would know it was there, even if no one else did and he could be content with knowing that Larsa had trusted him enough with something so precious. Larsa sighed happily and threw his head back, his cock pulsing in Noah’s hand. It was only a few more strokes before his lord spilled over his hand, and it needed not more than the sound of Noah’s name on his lips to make him come too.

They rested for a moment to gather their bearings before Noah found himself pushed onto his back. He made no effort to resist, whatever Larsa wanted of him he would give. He _wanted_ to give. The sight of Larsa parting his legs on top of him made his cock twitch again.

He groaned as Larsa took one of Noah’s hands and brought it to his lips. His tongue darted out between pink lips and Noah held his breath as Larsa sucked his fingers into his mouth.

“I want you to…” Larsa said and led Noah’s hands downwards. There was a flush on Larsa’s face Noah could not look away from as he spread the boy wide and pressed wet fingers against him.

“Please,” Larsa whimpered as he moved his hips against Noah’s fingers, fucking himself on his hand in an impatient rhythm. Noah would have stilled him, slowed him down, but damn him, he could not bring himself to. This was his lord, his _Emperor_. And still Noah wished nothing more than to see Larsa spear himself on his cock. To use Noah’s body as he pleased, for that was his right and Noah wanted him to.

“Take me,” Larsa said. Noah shuddered and drew in a sharp breath.

“Please?” Larsa asked again and found Noah’s lips in another kiss. He tasted so sweet. Noah nodded when he should refuse him.

Larsa’s thighs trembled and Noah gently brushed a thumb over his hip as he tried to keep himself calm. He reached out for him and cupped Larsa’s cheek in one hand. The boy leaned into the touch as he rocked on him, working Noah’s cock into his lithe body. Gods, he was tight.

“It doesn’t hurt?”

Larsa shook his head.

“You can move,” Larsa panted, a smile on his face. “I’d have you show me how... oh gods!” Larsa cried out as Noah did as he was bid and met Larsa. His cock slipped deep and Larsa whimpered and those were the sweetest sounds Noah had ever heard.

Larsa was beautiful as he moved on top of Noah, shuddering gasps and low moans escaping him with every careful movement of Noah’s hips.

“Come here,” Larsa pleaded, pulled Noah up by his shoulders and wrapped his arms around his neck. Noah held him close as Larsa started moving again. Noah wrapped a hand around his cock and stroked it slowly, matching Larsa’s rhythm. It didn’t take long for the boy to draw taut in his arms and Noah felt his come stripe his stomach as Larsa came from another deep thrust.

“Larsa, I -”

“ _Please_ ,” Larsa purred and rolled his hips. He pressed his lips to Noah in a hungry kiss.

Noah gripped Larsa’s hips tightly and groaned as he spilled in him. Larsa’s breath hitched slightly before he relaxed and slumped against Noah’s chest. Noah pressed a kiss to his temple and pulled Larsa down with him.

A pleasant shudder ran over Noah’s skin when he felt Larsa trace his fingers over his chest, humming slightly. The boy was curled tightly against his side, his head resting on Noah’s shoulder.

“Do these still hurt?” Larsa asked him as he touched a scar across his left side. Noah shook his head. He hardly even remembered the battle it had happened in. “You have so many of them… would there will never be new ones.”

“A pleasant dream that,” he said and Larsa smiled at him.

“Aye, it is.”

Larsa closed his eyes and Noah held him close, so that he would feel safe and protected in his sleep.

“It won’t be a dream, one day…”

Noah kissed the top of Larsa’s head. He felt Larsa relax against him, and soon his quiet breath told Noah he was fast asleep.

May he dream of peace and better times to come.

Gods be willing, Noah would be at his side to see Larsa bring them about.


End file.
